This invention relates to the modification of a halocarbon, preferably fluorocarbon polymeric surface to provide greater adhesion to a substrate through electron stimulated chemical modification of the near surface region of the polymer, in a high vacuum environment, and more particularly relates to the modification of a polytetrafluorethylene (PTFE) surface.